Playing Fair
by xxbeyondxbirthdayxx
Summary: Here I am today, looking from a distance at the souls waiting in the purgatory. I trust Saint Peter for allowing only the right ones to cross the gates of Heaven. But today I am touched. And Saint Peter is undecided, for the first time in his life.


_**Note:** I bet some of you didn't expect me coming back. But I always keep my promises so even if it took time, I'm back. I didn't stop writing, actually around the time I posted TSFMS last chapter (I mean, the last one I posted, not the last as in 'ending'), I had the next chapter halfway, a oneshot almost done and the first chapter of a co-author with Dlvvanzor on its way. And then the bunnies ran away. I kept on trying but nothing could get out. It was terrible, because not being able to write is like taking a part of me away._  
><em>I guess I needed to clear some stuff IRL before I could get back to it. Took me time, heh?<em>  
><em>So you can guess how happy I am to be able to fill pages again :)<em>

_TSFMS chapter 35 will be posted tomorrow, I stil have some bits to add. Be happy for this 'long-time-no-post' because I finally found what was bugging me in the story's ending. So there will probably be more than 5-ish chapters because the problem was that the ending was too quick and a lot missing in between. More like 10 or 15. We're still together in this journey for quite some time :)_

_I'm posting this oneshot since I just finished it. Only a few lines were missing, so it was quick._

_**Disclaimer:** Whatever I wrote here doesn't reflect my own beliefs, and it's not meant to shock anyone on a religious level. Just take it as it is: a fictional story with no educational or promotional means._

* * *

><p>You know, I'm a busy man... if you want to see me as a man, that is. I could be a ghost, or thin air, for what it's worth... All is up to humans' imagination after all.<br>All I can say is I'm busy. Busy with helping what I created, making miracles and doing my best to do the impossible: fight the evil. Fight the Devil.

I'm guilty for thinking that my power would surpass His, for believing in myself as much as people believe in me, for underestimating the attraction of bad over good in a human heart.  
>He was so confident, and He was right... Satan.<p>

You'd think I'd snap my fingers and wars stop, starving people are fed and diseases are cured, and yes, it is possible. But as soon as I do good, He destroys it and makes the bad come back over a split second. It's neverending. So even I am discouraged, and don't even bother trying in the end.  
>All I have left are miracles.<p>

Sometimes, some people, among those whom you'd never expect that from, have a heart so filled with good that even Him can't make the bad come back, once it's gone. That's all the hope I still have left in humanity.  
>Oh, I wish I could grant each of my believers with happiness, health and everything a human being should be granted with, but there's too many of them, and too many of them that don't believe in me and make things even worse.<br>Not to say that with the army of various creatures He is helped by, there's really not much hope...

Being God, I'm far from being almighty.

And look what we're facing now. Kira. Shinigamis.  
>Satan is very well served in Hell, with the death of all those criminals. He's fed every day with their souls, and some dare to think I'm the origin of this worldwide cleaning spree? Even I could swear, hearing that.<br>There's no good in killing, even if you kill criminals.

Here I am today, looking from a distance at the people, dead souls, waiting in the purgatory.  
>I trust Saint Peter for allowing only the right ones to cross the gates of Heaven.<br>But today I am touched. And Saint Peter is undecided, for the first time in his life. Afterlife. Whatever.

I am a father myself, so even if those two are orphans, I am touched by the death of those young men. Children. They're still so young.  
>The woman beside them is taken away by Satan, and I let Him do. Kiyomi Takada. She made herself responsible of the death of many people by greed. She knew who Kira was, and she never handed him out to justice. And in the end, she used Kira's powers to kill. This young blond man at her right.<br>Straight to hell, I have no word to say in the matter.

But this young man, Mihael Keehl. He believes in me. Not that it could save him after what he did. He killed hundreds of people, lied, stole, maintained guns traffic, and indirectly as a Mafia head, is guilty of drug dealing, prostitution, torture, abduction... Such a young soul, already so filled with sin...

And the young one standing next to him, Mail Jeevas, holding his hand like a lifeline. He doesn't believe in anything except Mihael Keehl. I feel a pinch of sadness when I realise that if my believers believed in me as hard as this freckled redhead does in the blond, the evil wouldn't stand a chance against me.  
>His red hair is stained with blood, so are his clothes, his face. Shot to death for the sake of a plan. Mihael Keehl's plan.<br>Because Mihael Keehl, above everything, is responsible for getting the most important person for him killed.

Their eyes follow Kiyomi Takada as she's swallowed by the flames of Satan's realm, kicking and screaming, crying and pleading.  
>Then they turn to each other, and I see no remorse.<p>

Each and every sinner that has passed through the purgatory and seen others dragged to Hell like Kiyomi Takada always show remorse, just before their last judgement is about to come.  
>There's always fear in their eyes for what's awaiting, guilt, regret, silent prayers that always fail to change their fate, because you can't erase the murder on your conscience with an Ave Maria, you won't sweep away a rape with a Pater Noster...<p>

But all I see is... love.  
>And Saint Peter unsure.<br>They're bound to Hell. This, he is, and I am sure. And still, none of us both, for some reason, can make the decision.  
>Satan's foot is tapping.<br>Mihael Keehl's case is heavy for all the reasons stated above. And Mail Jeevas is his accomplice in everything, so there's no chance for him either.  
>No, homosexual relationships do not enter in count. It's only human heresy to give me credit for something only humans can't handle. To me, love is love.<p>

The Horned One's impatience gets the better of Him and he approaches Mihael Keehl, uncaring for Saint Peter's hesitation and motion to stop him until his decision is made.  
>Mail Jeevas moves, and now he stands between Mihael Keehl and the Devil.<br>He's scared, but it's not Satan he's scared of. All the fear emanates from his heart, from a love that could be suffering in the depths of Hell, for the one he's trying to protect.  
>Satan stops, and laughs loudly at the impudent. He calls him a fool, but Mail Jeevas is not a fool. It takes more than stupidity to rise against the Great Evil.<p>

Mihael Keehl turns to Saint Peter, and I read the silent prayers in his eyes. But those are not to save his soul. All Mihael Keehl is asking for is redemption for Mail Jeevas, all he begs for is for his soul to be charged with the one he loves' own sins. For himself to go to Hell with the certitude that Mail's soul will be cherished in Heaven.  
>He falls on his knees and he's praying out loud now, almost touching Saint Peter's feet with his forehead.<p>

But Mail Jeevas protests. He won't go to Heaven without Mihael, he'd rather follow him in the flames than spend the eternity without him. I could almost be jealous of such a devotion...

I enter the purgatory and Saint Peter moves aside, leaving me as the only decision-maker in this matter. It's a premiere. I never, ever, take Saint Peter's business in hand. I've always trusted him, and this is not out of doubting him that I am here now.

Even Satan stops in his tracks, retaliating closer to the heat of the flames, still staring avidly at those young souls he's craving for, eagerly waiting for the moment I'll let them go, because He has no doubts, when the keeper of the gate and me just can't seem to know what to do.  
>"Should we play them at poker?" The Great Evil laces his voice in honey, amused that my sense of justice is somehow failed by those two.<br>Even if that was an option, and it's not, it would be a lose-lose situation. Do you expect Satan to play fair? He'd have twelve aces down his pockets and a full at every hand.

But it's not Mihael Keehl's prayers that get to me. It's not how one protects the other, how love overwhelms their features, how pure their hearts are when their souls are so heavy. It could have been though. Yes, it could have been enough, almost, for Saint Peter, as I see him give in little by little.

No, it can't be enough. What have they done? It's too late...

The Devil grins, and a bark-like laughter escapes him as he reaches for this fresh meat. His eyes are almost glittery with satisfaction, I can even see drool at the corner of his mouth.

Mail Jeevas turns to me. And I swiftly bring the two back under my protection before Satan gets to them. Shocked, He protests, rages and screams. He says it's not fair, that I'm not playing by the rules, that He'll get his revenge.

But my decision is made. Straight to Heaven.

Those puppy eyes... I just couldn't resist them.


End file.
